People's Television Network
Government Television Network (GTV) 1974–1980 1974–1977 In 1974, during the Martial Law era and Marcos adminstration/regime, Channel 4 was launched as Government Television (GTV) under the Philippine Government though National Media Production Center (NMPC). 1977–1980 Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS) 1980–1986 1980–1986 In 1980, GTV-4 was rebranded as Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS). It also switching into full color television broadcast, the last on Philippine television. 1983–1985 1985–1986 1986 People's Television Network (PTV,first era) 1986–1989 In February 24, 1986, during EDSA People Power Revolution, the event ended the Marcos regime and ousts the dictator Ferdinand Marcos, MBS-4 was officially renamed as People's Television (PTV). This change is a sign that the network is in the hands by the supporters of Cory Aquino, Marcos' rivalry and the new president of the Philippines. Its color's logo is also in yellow, symbol of the democracy during People Power. 1989–1995 In 1989, PTV-4 added its tagline with "The People's Network" and also with new slogan, "Four For You!". 1995–1998 In late-1995, during Ramos adminstration, PTV-4 was introduced its new tagline again with "Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino". The number "4'" was also dropped. Its logo feature a yellow dove flying with the tri-colored, blue, white and red flag and its "PTV" word in yellow. Its colors symbolized the flag of the Philippines. 1998–2000 In 1998, during Estrada adminstration, PTV was relaunched as "'PTV Network". The "PTV" text was changed into different font and also added the "Network" text below the PTV text, it was still stood as People's Television Network. The tri-colored (Blue, White and Red) ribbons with flying dove and the "Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino" tagline was dropped. 2000–2001 In May 2000, PTV rebranded again with its new tagline, "Fast... Forward...". The word "Network" was dropped. The logo featured with the shining Blue oval with Tri-colored Red, Green and Blue rounded edges and also the letter "P'" in White on the shining Blue oval and the letters "'TV" in Blue. National Broadcasting Network (NBN) 2001–2011 2001–2011 In July 16, 2001, during Arroyo adminstration, PTV-4 "went off the air" to make way for its officially new name as National Broadcasting Network (NBN), with carrying a new slogan "One People. One Nation. One Vision.". Its logo feature a the modified NBN logo (which similar to the old logo of NBN (the acronym stands for "Newcastle Broadcasting New South Wales") of Australia used from 1979 until 1994) with its three colors, Blue, Red, and Yellow. Although its corporate name, People's Television Network, Inc. is still being used until now. 2003–2005 In 2003, NBN was called as NBN World 'in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS). 2007–2011 In 2007, NBN was rebranded again with its new tagline as "'NBN: Information Channel". While the 2001 NBN logo is still being used until October 5, 2011. People's Television Network (PTV, second era) 2011–2012 In October 6, 2011, NBN was officially renamed back to People's Television (PTV). Its colors also represented the Philippine flag. 2012 In January 8, 2012, during the network's special coverage of impeachment trial of Former Chief Justice, Renato Corona, PTV used its temporary logo, The logo featured the "PTV" word in only colored Red also with "People's Television" word and the "Network" word in Black below the PTV text and it was used until July 1, 2012, as a preparation of PTV's reformat. 2012–2017 In July 2, 2012, PTV was officially rebranded again with its slogan as "PTV: Telebisyon ng Bayan". On July 11, 2016, during Duterte administration, the "Telebisyon ng Bayan" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining its the 2012 PTV logo. The logo featured the letter P''' comprised of an antenna television with its only colored Light Blue. 2017 During the Duterte administration on April 3, 2017, its 2012 logo was replaced by temporary logo as the network prepared on its rebranding. 2017-present Starting April 16, 2017 (Easter Sunday), PTV will officially changing its logo with its new slogan '''Para sa Bayan (For the Nation). The logo is similar to the Philippine flag and features its triangle logo with its three colors, blue, red, and yellow (which also similar to the previous NBN logo from 2001 until 2011) comprising of PTV letters. It is also include the 3 stars (like the flag, representing Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao) and an 8-ray sun, also included on the said national flag. A new logo was previously previewed on the inauguration of PTV Cordillera Broadcast Hub in Baguio City on March 11, 2017, which was led by President Rodrigo Duterte and Presidential Communications Office (PCO) Secretary Martin Andanar. Other Category:Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:People's Television Network Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television broadcasters in Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila Category:Institutions under the Philippine Government